


Their Way

by ssadropout



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssadropout/pseuds/ssadropout
Summary: The wedding wasn't exactly what they had planned on, but it was exactly what they wanted.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Their Way

The large parlor in the Fuhrer’s mansion had been made cozy with casual arrangements of wildflowers. The sun shone through the large bay windows, but the room temperature was comfortable. They had opted to use upholstered chairs from around the house- there were enough of them- instead of the usual folding or hard wooden chairs for such an event. For the most part, the guests sat chatting happily in anticipation of what was to come. It wasn’t a large gathering, and the good mood was contagious- unless one was not capable of a good mood.

General Armstrong growled and rattled her sword. “Where is that punk Mustang? I swear, if he hurts Hawkeye, I’ll rid him of his sword with my sword!”

“Oh, dear Sister, it’s still early. I’m certain he would never do such a thing. The love between them is strong and true.” Alex Louis could not hold back tears, and his sister scoffed. 

The general stared at the temporary platform at the front of the room. Grumman sat calmly but alone on the riser under a canopy of more wildflowers. He looked as if nothing were wrong. In fact, he had a huge smile on his face. 

“He’d better get up there soon, even if Hawkeye deserves so much better than him. I suppose she is allowed one fault. There’s no accounting for taste.” 

Her brother wrinkled his expressive brows. “I wonder why Fuhrer Grumman is waiting up there. If he is Captain Hawkeye’s grandfather, why isn’t he walking her down the aisle?” Olivier just growled again.

********

Riza stared at herself in the vanity mirror as Rebecca fussed with her hair. Riza rolled her eyes, because there really was nothing to fix about the elegant chignon, but she said nothing.

The wedding, while still small by most standards, was larger than she and Roy had originally wanted. They had figured on a ceremony at City Hall with the team, her grandfather, and Madame. However, when their engagement was announced, congratulations from some people slightly outside their inner circle made them rethink the plan. Dr. Marcoh had restored Roy’s sight and made so much possible for them. Dr. Knox had always been there when Roy had needed him. Gracia… how had they ever considered leaving her and Elysia out? And, Edward Elric had made it clear that he didn’t give a shit about Mustang, but he and his family would be there in case Riza came to her senses and wanted to escape. So, it became an actual wedding with Rebecca and Havoc as attendants. An arf interrupted her thoughts, and she ruffled her ring bearer’s fur. Roy had immediately agreed to Hayate being involved in their big day.

Once she had decided to wear a dress, she lamented not having a wedding dress from her mother. Her mother and father had eloped, and there had been nothing to remember their wedding by except an official piece of paper. It would be very different for Riza and Roy. Gracia was carrying on for Maes, and she had already snapped an album’s worth of photos. 

Riza stood to stretch. It was nearly time to get the show on the road. She twisted to observe herself from all angles. The champagne colored dress was plainish- no, simple, not plain. It had detail but was unfussy. It fell around her body perfectly. After their engagement, Roy had had a jeweler make a necklace and earrings from pearls and some crystals he had transmuted. The jewelry was another example of his instinct about her. He had known nothing about her dress, but the accessories were perfect. He had even known that she never wore bracelets. Her bouquet of wildflowers lay on the dresser. 

“I’m ready,” she said with a serene smile. “See if the boys are ready.”

********

Madame had gone to check on the groom’s progress, and she reported to Grumman, whispering several words in his ear. Grumman rolled his eyes, even though it was only five minutes past the intended start. He addressed the audience, which quieted quickly for the Fuhrer. With a grin, he announced, “I believe that this is the first time Riza Hawkeye has ever been late for anything! The ceremony should begin in the next few minutes.” He felt like the cat that had swallowed the canary. He’d secretly requested that Mustang be assigned to him immediately after Ishval and had been more than thrilled when his estranged granddaughter had joined the young officer. The old man had immediately decided that Mustang would be his grandson-in-law, but it had taken him much too long to accomplish this. Who would have thought that he’d be Fuhrer before that idiot couple married? 

********

Roy was shaking. He hoped that his hands would steady enough that he could get the ring on her finger. He wasn’t really nervous. They had been together in one way or another for more than half of their lives, and they had loved each other, if imperfectly, for many years. This day was really a dream come true. He just wanted everything to be perfect for her, and he didn’t want to be an embarrassment. He tried to keep his hands away from his hair, which looked neat for once. Breda smoothed Roy’s dress uniform but said, “Lookin’ good!” Except for Havoc and Mustang, the men left for the parlor. 

There was a knock at the door. Rebecca peeked in and said, “It’s time.” Then she smiled and looked Roy directly in the eyes. “If you ever hurt her, I’ll kill you.” Rebecca went back to the bride’s room. 

Havoc whispered, “I’m pretty sure she means it.” 

The two men walked into the hall, and the bride’s door opened. Roy’s hands stilled the moment that he saw her. She put her arm through his so that she could hold her bouquet. Hayate yipped around their ankles.

“You look so beautiful,” he softly declared. “You look just like yourself but moreso.” 

She wiped the tear that ran down his cheek. “Oh, Roy, are you beginning to cry already?” she laughed. She leaned into him, and he reciprocated. 

Hayate took his place at the head of the small procession. Jean and Rebecca linked arms behind the pup. Riza hadn’t really liked the idea of being given away. She had been living her own life and making her own decisions since she was nineteen. Grumman might have been a little hurt when they told him, but he had perked up when they asked him to officiate. Roy had long wanted Riza by his side instead of two steps behind. Already inseparable, they walked each other down the aisle like the true pair they already were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wanted Riza in a champagne dress and at least some jewelry, but I didn't know what would look good with that color. Pearls and crystals were the major suggestion on a forum on theknot.com. Riza doesn't ever wear bracelets because GUNS. I don't see her in a veil. 
> 
> A while ago, it just hit me that I wanted to see them walk each other down the aisle, if they had a wedding. Of course, they knew that that's what they would do without ever discussing it :) 
> 
> What would their vows be?


End file.
